Into The Dark
by HeartHorses12
Summary: What if instead of visiting Caleb Tris ran away? What if she returned a week later and thought Four already replaced her with another initiative? This is my first story and my friends are always encouraging me to write more, so here's the product.
1. Chapter 1-What's the difference

**Chapter One-What's the difference **

**Hello! Please give me ideas because I have no idea what I'm doing and PLEASE review.**

There was only the soft snapping of sticks as I made my way through Amity's orchids. I couldn't stay here, in this city. I just didn't belong here, I didn't belong anywhere. I wasn't kind, smart, honest, selfless or brave. I was a coward for leaving for giving up and now that I've left no one will invite me back in not even Four.

I spent the night sitting in an apple tree in the way back of the orchid eating apples. I missed the dauntless food/cake. I missed knowing that Four wasn't too far away and always ready to protect me but I didn't miss Peter. I didn't miss getting beaten up in fights everyday or getting knifes thrown at my head. I spent the rest of the night and some of the morning debating weather or not leaving was the right thing to do. I missed Chris but not Molly. I wanted to be near Four but not Eric. Was leaving really any better than staying?

I wonder if Al regretted jumping. Dauntless thought he was brave, I thought he was coward. What's the difference, dauntless are cowards.

I was getting tired of fruit by the end of that week. My clothes were dirty and my body ached from sleeping in trees or against them. My head felt like hell and I craved dauntless cake. It was time to go back.

No matter how hard I tried to convince myself not too, my body wouldn't listen it just walked back on its own.

**I know it's really short and bad, but PLEASE review and continue to read. I promise it will get better. I'm ok with review pointing out my mistakes but please don't insult my work.**


	2. Chapter 2- Return

**Chapter two- Return**

**Hi! A shout out to my first follower 4! Thx to everyone who at least looker at it. This chapter should be a little longer and better. PLEASE REVIEW and follow if you like it.**

Getting in and out of the city was the easy part. Getting in and out of Dauntless not so easy. To get into the city you just wait for an Amity truck and hope on. Even if someone sees you they're most likely Amity and drugged to be kind to everyone.

Once an Amity boy closed the back of the truck and left I strolled over and hopped in. Not even a minute later the engine started up and I was off. I decided to look in some of the boxes out of boredom. I opened up the closest box and peeked inside, lots of eggs and chicken plain abnegation food. I moved over so I could easily get to another box. Hamburgers and cake, dauntless food. More than anything I wanted to grab the cake and start eating it but it wasn't cooked yet. Before I could get to the box the truck came to a stop. I could hear voices outside but I didn't recognize them. I was so still I wasn't even breathing. The door banged shut after a little while and the engine started again. I dared to peek out the back to see how was talking. Three men stood near the gate talking. Two I knew for sure were guards the other I didn't know. For the rest of the ride I didn't move.

When I finally feel the bump of the truck going over the train tracks I quickly jump out of the truck. I land on feet but kneel down incase the driver looks behind him. Once I know for sure the truck is long gone I stand up and begin the long walk to Dauntless following the tracks. I don't have to wait to long before I hear the train behind me. I start to pick up a jog then a sprint as the train gets closer. My legs and arms ache from not being used this much in a week. I grab on to the train and pull myself up. Surprisingly I manage to get into the train. I sit with my legs dangling out and watch the city go by in a blurry, faction after faction.

When I finally see Dauntless come into to view I stand up and prepare to jump. I used to hate jumping and now I love it, the one time you can be weightless. I look out at the roof expecting to see black figures jumping out, yelling and of course failing. I almost laugh at the memory of my first time with Christina, almost. I decide to jump at the last second before the roof ends. For a second I'm weightless then I'm running. I stop before small walling going around the edge of the roof. Everything looks the same. Even the drop down to the net looks the same as the first time I saw it. I stand up on the small wall and let the wind blow my jacket back just like I did the first time. I take a step forward and let gravity do the rest.

**I know this chapter is really short. I wanted to write more but have a swim meet coming up and I really need to train. PLEASE REVIEW! I really need some ideas. I'm really sorry if anyone noticed my mistake at the top.**


	3. AN

**AN: First of all I would like to say sorry to 4. For some reason it wouldn't let me put your name in to give you a shout out. So shout out to you for being the first to follow my story! **

**Secondly, thank you everybody who viewed my story. It's the best part of my day when I get to check my story's stats. THANK YOU!**


	4. AN again

**Another AN YA!**

**I just realized it still didn't let me put your name in. So you know who you are.**


	5. Chapter 3- Home at last

**Chapter 3- Home at last**

**Hello people (of the world)! So, I've been trying to write a lot today because I've been home sick and well I'm bored but don't expect me to be updating like this everyday even if the updates are really short and two of them are ANs. Oh and don't forget to review I've been texting my friends while they're in class for ideas. I also added a new initiative for this story her name is Maddie and she's from Amity. On with the story!**

I ran my hands along the rough rock walls of the Dauntless compound trying to remember the last fun thing I did here.

**FLASH BACK**

"Come on Will, it's not that high" Christina encouraged Will.

"I think I'll stay down here" Will replied stepping back.

"Pansycake!" Uriah yelled at him as he took off climbing up the wall "race you to the top!"

Me, Christina, Lynn and Marlene all took off climbing as fast as we could while Will and Al stayed behind.

"I win!" Uriah declared as he pushed the button.

All of dauntless erupted into "whoops", "go Uriah" and "Push him off girls". Christina, Marlene and I started laughing at the last comment but Lynn remained determined to be the second one to the top. Once Lynn reached the top and pushed the button dauntless once again erupted into loud cheers. Marlene got there third and dauntless cheered again. Then Christina got to the top and dauntless cheered for her. Finally I got to the top and pushed the button. It was like life in dauntless froze for a second and all that mattered was me and what I did

**FLASH BACK OVER**

I wanted to relive that day and all the days of fun and excitement but I left, I didn't even know if they wanted me back. I kept on walking down the hall towards the cafeteria. I guessing it was lunchtime because I was starving.

Before I turned the corner to go into the cafeteria I thought better or had a better idea. I turned around and jogged down the hallway towards the dorm room for transfers. I didn't hear any noise coming from inside so I guessing everyone was eating. I slipped in, grabbed some clothes and went over to the showers. Quickly I stripped off my clothes and hopped into the hot shower. The shower felt like heaven on my dirty and soar body. I wanted to stay in there forever but someone was bond to notice the shower was running and come check it out. After a quick shower I got dressed in some clothes I found that I think were mine. They fit perfectly so they probable were mine. I decided to act like I've been here the whole time so I pulled my hair into a ponytail then messed it up a little like I was just fighting.

When I walked into the cafeteria I held my head high and acted like I would if I never left. I walked over to the initiative table and sat down next to Christina.

"Looks like someone finally decided to show up" Christina said without looking at me.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of Will"

Almost everyone looked at the table looked up from their food and stared at me.

"What?"

"Your back!" Uriah shouted and ran over to give me a huge hug.

After that Marlene, Lynn and Will came over to give me hugs and ask where I've been. All I say is somewhere through. Christina just sat there and pretended I wasn't there. I didn't know leaving then coming back would hurt her, I thought she would be happy to see me.

Once everyone calmed down and took their seats Christina grabbed Will and pulled him out of the cafeteria.

"What's up with her?" I asked.

"I don't know, but she really missed you when you left" Uriah replied "she's probable just in shock"

The rest of lunch was what I really needed, just me and my dauntless cake. It felt so good to sit down and eat dauntless food while talking to my dauntless friends but it wasn't the same without Christina.

All to soon it was time to go back to training. I followed Uriah as far as I could then turned down a different hallway that lead to the transfer's training room. Christina and Will were already there talking in the far corner. Peter and Molly were starring at me as if I was ghost. Four and Maddie were over near the punching bags talking and standing way to close.

"Are we going to train or I'm in the wrong room?" I asked no one.

Four looked up and his and Maddie's little bubbly seemed to pop.

"Tris"

**Well, there you have it folks my longest chapter yet and the last one for today, maybe.**


	6. Chapter 4- Not the same

**Chapter 4- Not the same**

**Hello people! Ok, so only ONE person is following this story and nobody has favorite it or reviewed. So, if by the 5 chapter no one has done anything to show me they like this story, story goes bye bye.**

"Yes, I'm back, you done with all the hugs and kisses because I kinda want to train"

That seemed to snap Four out of his little daze with Maddie. Wow, being in Amity most have gave me an attitude or maybe it's the lack of sleep. Christina seemed to be starring right through me like I wasn't even there. She also seemed to have convinced Will I didn't exist because he to didn't seem to notice me. It bothered me more that Christina was mad at me then then the fact that Four and Maddie are probably hooking up.

"What are you doing here stiff" a familiar voice asked, Eric "I thought I made you factionless"

I could tell Four tensed a little when who I thought was Eric said stiff, I knew for sure it was Eric now. The best way to stop a bully is to stand up to it.

"I thought I told you I wouldn't be easy to get rid of" I replied, " I am dauntless after all"

"I'd check the score board if I were you"

Slowly I turned towards the score board.

1) Uriah 2) Edward 3) Peter 4) Lynn 5) Marlene 6) Will 7) Christina 8) Maddie 9) Ava 10) Zoe

11) Tris 12) Maya

I couldn't believe it. I was below the line and I couldn't get back up.

"It would be my pleasure to lead you out"

"What do I need to do to get back in?" I wasn't giving up this easily.

"Tris, you can't leave then come back and expect everything to be the same, I suggest you stay silent because I will gladly use force"

"Dauntless don't believe in silence or unnecessary violence"

"But we do believe justice is more important then peace"

"Tell me who to fight and if I win I stay"

"If you lose?"

"I'll leave without a fight"

"Peter, I knew you two have a, complicated relationship"

"Deal"

I didn't like this but I had to sound confident. I was hoping he would say Ava, Zoe or maybe Christina and she would pretend I wasn't there, easy fight. Peter's has wanted to kill me ever sense threatened his position. Even now he would love to be the one to make me factionless, but I'm not going to let him.

Peter stepped up on the mat and got into position. I stepped on the mat got into position. I haven't been in a fight in more then a week and my body felt like crumpling. I could that once I got my spot back, I told myself over and over.

"Well, fight"

**Sorry, this really short. The offer or what ever you want to call if at the top of this chapter still stands.**


	7. Chapter 5- Try for Blood

**Chapter 5-Try for Blood**

**Well, this will be my last chapter in till someone reviews, follows or favorites this story. I'll try to make this a long chapter for the people that read my story and are already following it (Thank you to that one person!)**

My breathing was speeding up even through I was trying to keep it steady. Don't let him know your afraid, I had to try for blood with him or I wouldn't get back into dauntless. Dauntless think about how badly how want to get back in. Peter made the first move kicking me in the stomach. I managed to grab his foot and pull him down but he was prepared for that and punch me right in the face before I had a chance to do anything about it. We both backed away and started to circle each other again.

"Come on, stop playing with each other!"

That most have encouraged Peter because he went in again. This time he tried kicking me in the stomach again. I grabbed his foot and yanked on it as hard I could. Peter wasn't expecting me to be that strong because his eyes widened as he fell. I walked around him till my foot was lined up with his stomach and kicked as hard as I could. Peter tried to get up but I just kicked him harder.

"The fight isn't over till some one is knocked out!" Eric told us.

Peter grabbed my foot when I tried to kick him in the head and pulled me down with him. Soon he was on top of me repeatedly punching me in the face. I felt like giving up he was on top how could I win. Slowly I turned my head to look at Four, he was standing close to Maddie. He wasn't smiling but didn't look angry, upset or mad about me getting beat up. If anything he looked relieve that I wouldn't be part of dauntless. I wouldn't be there to try to pull him and Maddie apart or to get in the way of Christina and Will. Peter would stay at the top. Ava and Zoe had a better chance of getting into dauntless. Maybe Eric was right everybody is happier without me.

**Sorry, I know I said this chapter is going to be long, but I don't have a lot of time right now. I will right another chapter before stopping the story till some one says something about it because this one is so short. Let me know what you thought about the fight. Thank you again to that one person who is following me, it really means a lot and I'm going to say this every chance I have in till some one else follows or favorites me.**


	8. Chapter 6- unknown, unloved

**Chapter 6- unknown, unloved **

**I'M SO HAPPY! Ok, so right after I posted chapter five someone reviewed, followed and favorited my story. So, I'm going to keep writing but don't think that that means you guys don't have to encouraging ****me. I loved getting that review and it convinced me to write this right after I posted the last chapter. So the more you encourage me the faster I write or type.**

What if this is just Christina's way of saying she's mad at me? What if she really does want me as a friend but is just scared I'll run off again? What if she's trying to show me how she felt when I left, unknown, unloved? Christina would never forgive herself if this is how we last was each other before I become factionless. I guess Christina is off my list of "Why to give up". I don't really care if Zoe or Ava don't get in and so what if Peter is on top now. So what if Four has a relationship with Maddie. At least I'll know that I got to the top or at least in dauntless on my own.

Some how, before black covered my vision, I managed to flip Peter and I over so I was on top and repeatedly punch him. It didn't take long for me to knock him out.

At first I just sat there in shock that beat Peter and so did everyone else. Then out of nowhere Christina ran over to me gave me a hug while yelled "You did it!"

It didn't take long after that for everyone to snap out of shock. Zoe and Ava didn't move most likely thinking about how little of a chance they know had to getting into dauntless. Will and Christina were hugging and congratulating me on my win. Molly was carrying Peter to dauntless hospital while Four and Maddie stayed in their little corner close together. For the first time it didn't bother me. Let Four be happy while he could but once Maddie found how he really was, there was no way Maddie was staying with a kicked puppy when she could have a dauntless. Having everyone (mostly Christina) hugging and talking to me made me feel that maybe just , maybe I did the right thing by coming back.

For the first time since I came back, I felt loved.

**I know it was really short but I REALLY wanted to post another chapter today and have a lot of homework to do after this. PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW! I really helps even if you just say "I liked this chapter" it tells me you read it. By the way I'm not going to be able to post a lot tomorrow my sister has a water polo game.**


	9. Chapter 7- Tattoos and Tells

**Chapter 7- Tattoos and Tells**

**Ok, so I'm going to try to post this before school or when I'm at school. PLEASE tell me what you think of this, I know there are at least 200 people reading this story but only TWO people are following this story, ONE person has reviewed, ONE person has favorite this. So I'm not going to keep writing this for that long if no one will say anything saying that they like it or something, ANYTHING.**

Four and Eric agreed to let us go early but Four only did it so he could spend time with Maddie. So now Christina, Will and I were walking to the pit to get some tattoos. It seemed weird that Christina was so willing to be my friend when not even an hour ago she was pretending I didn't exist. **  
**

"What do you think rose vine or knife?" Christina asked Will.

"Depends where you put it"

"Where do you want me to put it?"

I kind of just walked away after that not wanting to know the answer. As I searched through all the tattoo designs one popped out to me. It was three black bird flying together in a line. I picked it up and brought it over to where Christina and Will still stood talking about where the sexiest place for Christina to get a tattoo.

"Hey guys, what do you think about this one?" I asked them.

"To plain, don't you something to get Four attention and get him away from that shank Maddie?"

"What makes you think there was something going on between me and Four? Because there isn't"

"You're avoiding eye contact"

"what?"

"Avoiding eye contact, that's your tell"

"Again, what?"

"When I was in cander we learned how to tell when someone's lying, if it makes you feel better Will's is bitting his right cheek"

"Never again will I be able to lye to you" Will declared.

'Nope" Christina said.

"Well, what do think of this tattoo right here?" I asked pointing to my collar bone.

"I'll approve if you let me take you shopping"

"I like it"

"OK, if you say you approve and mean it I'll go shopping you, deal?"

"OMG! I love it! You should get that one right on your collar bone, it would be so dauntless"

"Hey, Christina I'll go shopping with you if you say you love me" Will stated.

"OK, I love how you're so not perfect, that way I can fix you, so when do you want to go shopping?"

Christina and I burst out laughing. It felt so good to laugh but I couldn't help but notice something was off. Being in dauntless then leaving and coming back made me watch things more carefully. If it wasn't for that I would have never noticed Four and Maddie.

For the rest of the day Will, Christina and I got our tattoos and messed around. We climbed the rock wall and went on the zip line. It was almost like old times. If it wasn't for Christina acting a little weird it would have like old times.

**(TIME BREAK, STARTING AT DINNER)**

We were all sitting down in our normal seats eating hamburgers and laughing about old times. When someone came up behind me tapped me on the shoulder.

"What?" I asked as I turned around.

**I know this chapter is really short but I wanted to post something today before I go to sister's game. I might post something when I get back but no promises. PLEASE REVEIW! IT really helps and thank you to my new follower who I just found out about. **


	10. Chapter 8- Home is where the heart is

**Chapter 8- Home is where is where the heart is**

**I meant to ask you who you think it should be but I forgot and I was a rush. Anyway my sister won the water polo 9 to 6 and it was so much fun. Plus I got an idea for a new chapter that will be coming up next, although if anyone has read the "Pretties" series you might be able to catch on to my idea. Oh and thank you to my new follower and thank you to the people that reviewed.**

I wasn't sure what was more surprising that he would talk to me without Maddie or that he would talk to me. After all I was just the little stepping stone to her.

"I need to talk to you in my office"

"And I need to eat"

"Now, Tris!"

Slowly I stood up and followed him out of the cafeteria. We turned to the right then took the second left and up went up an el elevator. Four go off at the thirteenth floor and started to walk down the hall not checking to make to sure I was following. Almost to the last door Four stopped and took out a key. The hallways were dimly lit with soft blue lamps put way to far apart. Finally Four managed to open the door, he stepped aside and motioned for me to come in. It was a dark room. I could hear Four searching for he light. The lights came on suddenly and bright. They lit up the dark room, which I could tell was no office. There was a black vouch and TV, a small kitchen and an open door that lead into a bedroom. There were clothes, boy and girl clothes, all over the room and bedroom. The kitchen was a mess and smelled of alcohol.

"Sorry, I would have cleaned up if I knew you coming"

"You invited me, remember or do you just spend your free time drinking to forget"

"I don't drink"

"Then why does your apartment spell like alcohol?"

"Because Maddie does"

"So, she's living here now"

"I made a mistake"

"So, you invited her to live with you"

"No"

"So what, she slept here and just haven't left?"

"Kinda of"

"It's a yes or no, did she sleep her or not"

"I was in a bad place when you left Tris and I made some mistakes. Maddie was one of them but I don't love her, I love you"

"You know, I loved you too, but loved is past tense"

"Tris, you belong here in dauntless, with me, this is home. Why did you leave it"

"Home's where the heart is, the heart is with someone you love, I don't love you"

I left with that, just walked out the door leaving Four standing there. Once I was out of sight from his apartment I took of running. I ran up the stairs to the top of the building and looked down over the edge at the five story drop. I could hear the train in the distance so I pulled myself up on the small wall going around the building and ran. I've never seen or heard of someone getting on the train this way, but there's a first to everything. I pulled myself up on the train then sat down with my legs dangling out. I wasn't leaving the city but I had to get away and be by myself. Even through I just spent a week by myself in amity.

He slept with Maddie.

How could he?

He said he loves me but he probable says the same to her.

I'm just a stepping stone to get to her.

Why couldn't I just stay in abnagation, then none of this would have ever happened.

Soon the sun was setting. It was time to go back to dauntless. I had to wait a little for the train to go back to duantless so I could get off at the rood. Every time I thought of heights I thought of Four. New rule no think ing about him in anyway other then as your instructor. I bet Maddie thinks about him a lot ina non instructor kind of way. Another now rule no thinking about Maddie and Four. Damn it. I thought about Four in non instructor mode.

This going to be hard.

**Sorry, this really short but then again all my chapter are short. What do you think should happen? Should Tris forgive Four or not. Tell me in a review or just review I don't care what you say in it. Also tell me if you want more M rated stuff in this story.**


	11. AN please read

**AN**

**So, I'm stopping this story for a little bit. I'm going to go back to it in a few weeks or something like that. Sorry to all the people how have been reading this and I promise that I will go back to this story someday before I leave for summer vacation. Thank you for encouraging me and giving me your opinions.**


	12. give me so me some ideas

**Surprise! Ok, so all my viewer convinced me to continue this story. Oh and I got TWO first places at my house show! This isn't a chapter it isan AN asking for ideas, so once someone Gives me some ideas I'll start writting. **


	13. Chapter 9- Taking the Lead

**Chapter 9- Taking the Lead**

**Ok, so sorry I haven't written in a while. I've had some family problems, there not exactly over but writing is my escape. Not that many people review so thank you to the ones that did. I counted up everything that you guys wanted to happen and Four and Tris are going to get back together but Four is really going to have to fight for her. **

By the time I got back to the dorm room everyone was fast asleep. Quietly I walked over to my bed and grabbed some clothes to sleep in. It was so nice having more then one pair of clothes. For a moment I just stood there in the middle of the dorm room watching everyone. They looked so peaceful and care free. Every bed was full but mine and Maddie's. Maddie's was neatly made and looked like no one has ever slept in it.

"Wake up! Tris you need to up"

"Just a little longer"

"No, now!"

Slowly I pulled the blanket off my face and looked at a very concerned Christina.

"What?"

"You have to get ready, just because Eric let you come back once doesn't mean you're off the hook"

Christina did have a point so I pulled myself up and grabbed some clothes to change into.

Will, Christina and me were walking down to the cafe all dressed and ready. Not much changed here except Four and Maddie. Everyone still sat in the same spots, the food was still very dauntless, Eric was still mean and training was still training.

I sat down at our table with Christina next to me and Will next to her. That did change but they're dating now. Uriah was across from me eating some dauntless cake and messing with Marlynn who was next to him. Still the same. Some how, out of habit, I turned around and looked at where Four sat. Maddie wasn't near him or his table. Maybe she went to get food. I scanned the room looking for Maddie, but I couldn't find her.

"What are you looking for?" Uriah asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all"

"Tris, are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine" I finally turned around and looked a all my concerned friends.

"What?" I asked taking a bite into an apple.

"Nothing, nothing at all"

"Well, we better get to training" Christina said trying to break the silence.

Will and Christina stood up and cleared their spots, then headed to the training room. Soon Uriah, Lynn and Marlene did the same.

When I first came back I was thinking that everything would go back to normal, but now I wasn't so sure. I was hopping that when I left time would freeze then when I came back time would be put back in motion. Everything has changed through. Will and Christina are dating, Maddie and Four, Uriah and Marlene, more people are factionless. All my friends are gone. I never thought going to Amity would make make me so, friendless. I don't know. When first came to dauntless I didn't know what I wanted. After a few days here I knew exactly what I wanted. Now, I didn't know. I felt like I didn't know anything. Well, one good thing came of this I learned something new about myself, I hate not being in control. The only way to gain control, is to take the lead. The best way to take lead in dauntless is to beat up the people in lead now.

**Fast forward to training**

"First fight, Maddie and Tris"

Maddie is higher in the rankings then me. She has a bigger lead. She has more control and she has Four. Therefor she's in the way of me taking control.

Both me and Maddie stepped up and got into position. We began to circle each other and wait for the other to make the first move. I make the first move hitting her hard in the stomach. Maddie fell and looked beaten up already. Four really did get her the top. Maddie could never become a dauntless on her own. With a light kick to the head Maddie pasted out. Well, one down seven to go.

'Next fight, Peter and Will"

I stepped off the side and sat down on the floor next to Christina. Peter and Will are both above me in rankings, really everyone is. They both began to circle each other. I could feel nervous energy flowing off of Christina. Peter made the first move going for Will's face but Will was ready and blocked him. With his other fist Peter hit Will hard in the stomach knocking the breathe out of him. Christina was almost biting her nails out of how nervous she was. For just a few seconds Peter met my eyes. On the surface of Peter's eyes he looked like he wanted to kill me, but under all that hate he looked, sorry and regretful.

**For some reason I like to write short chapters. Anyway hope you liked it. So, for now on every comment, favorite or follow I get for this story is another chapter.**


	14. Chapter 10- Searching Stars

**Chapter 10- Searching the Stars**

**Hello people! So, a lot people reviewed and followed this story. Fourtris is going to happen but not ASAP. Tris just found out Four cheated on her, she's not going back so quickly. Somebody did give me a really good idea. Thank you to that person and I am going to use it. Also let me know if you want a war. If you're wondering why I haven't updated it's because I was in Paris, I just got home like 20 minutes ago. This was suppose to be posted during my 13 HOUR plane flight, but no the internet had to not work. On the bright side I watched frozen like three times. Also I'm still having family problems. Nobody died I just can't write a lot right now because of it. Anyway on with the story!**

Is it true that in the old days you could just follow the North Star and it would bring you home? At least that is what people say.

I want to follow the North Star home, leave Duantless and go back to the simple life of Abnagation. If only, If only it was that easy. I had fights to here through, no joke. By fights I meant I had to go and beat up my best friend's boyfriend. The Duantless version of fun.

Not much has changed since I returned. The hallways were still dimly lit with small blue lights placed way to far apart, Four and Maddie were still together, Christina was with Will, Peter and Molly still hated me and Uriah was still madly in love with Marlene. I small chuckle came out of me at the last thought. What a love story this turning into, at least for everyone but me. If only me and Four had worked out then everyone could have a lover.

Damn it. I thought of Four in a none instructor way. All boys are the same though, right? Maybe I just replace him? After all Duantless was full of men trying to prove their bravery.

A light breeze brought me out of my thoughts. Reminding me I was on top of the building next to the entrance looking over the edge. Stars were scattered across the sky, burning bright. Like they're competing who's the brightest. Everything seemed like that lately, always competing against each other. Maybe I could find the North Star and follow it home. Find the heart I've been missing.

**I know this is really short but I'm leaving for New York really soon and I have to get unpacked from Paris then pack again for New York. I just really wanted to update for you guys.**


	15. Chapter 10- Finding my missing heart

**Chapter 11- Finding my missing heart**

**Ok, so I'm in New York and I don't have a lot of time to write, but this chapter is longer just not as good. I'm going home in a few days and once I'm home I'll start writing more. Tell me what you want to happen because my ideas are running short.**

_"Have you ever wondered what would have happen if we both stayed in Abnagation?"_

_"Ya, I think about it a lot"_

_"Do you think we end up together?"_

_"Always" _

_"Do you think we would ever follow the rules?"  
_

_"No, never, we both have way to much divergent in us to do that"_

'Tris, wake up we're going to be late to breakfast!"

"Are they serving cake?" I asked through my pillow.

"Really, that's what you're thinking about?"

"It's always about the cake Chris"

"Yes, they are serving cake"

"You wouldn't lie to me, right?"

"I use to be Cander, remember? I can't lie"

"You should probable work on that"

"Just get up"

Slowly I puled myself out of bed, grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. As soon as I walked in I regretted it. Maddie was standing in front of a mirror trying to put her light brown hair into a ponytail.

"What are you looking at?" Maddie asked once she noticed I was starring.

"I'm not exactly sure"

She seemed in a bad mood because after that she stomped out. I just shrugged my shoulders and went to take my shower.

During breakfast when I did my look at Four and Maddie and pretend not to be jealous, Maddie wasn't there. Four was sitting at his table Zeke, Shauna and a lot of people I didn't know were laughing about something with him, but Maddie wasn't there. After scanning the cafeteria I found Maddie sitting with Molly and Peter. All three of them were starring at me like lions with there prey. Even through I tried my best not to show fear I did and had to turn away. I could feel them happily smirking at me turning away in fright.

**Four's Point of View (Late at night in Four's apartment)**

"Four, we're almost out of beer" Maddie slurred.

"Then maybe you should stop drinking"

"Haha funny, now give me some money to go get more"

"You can leave but I'm not giving you any money"

"What would be the point in leaving if I don't have any money to buy more"

"To leave and not come back"

Maddie walked over to me sitting on the coach, surprisingly without knocking anything over since she so drunk, and stood in front of me. Now that I think about it, it's not surprising considering she spends so much drunk and is so use to it.

"I thought we had a deal Four, I give what you need to, satisfy yourself and you give me money and a place to get drunk" Maddie managed to slur together.

"I think it's time this deal ends"

That seemed to sober her up because her eyes lit up in surprise.

"You want to kick me out, me?!"

"I don't want I need"

"No one will want you, take what you have because if you do this there will be no second chances, make up your mind carefully"

"My mind it already made, out"

"She isn't worth it, she'll just run off again but me, when things get hard I don't run"

"Says who? When you got close to the line you ran to me for help, "I stood up towering over Maddie, "you ran to me begging for this deal so you could get into Dauntless, so you wouldn't become factionless, you ran when things got hard"

"I didn't run away through, I stayed just changed my point of view"

"But she returned and stood up for herself, she got herself back into Dauntless without any help, you couldn't even beat Zoey"

"You will regret this, I will make your life a living hell"

"No,you won't, not if your factionless"

"You don't have the power to do that"

"I got you to the top, I can bring you down just as easily"

"Not if Eric wants me to stay"

"Oh, don't worry he won't, get out now!"

With that Maddie grabbed the last beer and walked out. She made sure that the door slammed extra loud for effect. I sat back down on the coach and put my head in my hands.

How could I have been so stupid to let Maddie get in between what me and Tris had?

Why didn't I stop it as soon as Tris returned?

Why did I even start it?

Will Tris even forgive me now?

I looked over at the clock. It was to late to call her down, I would have to wait for tomorrow.

**Tris's pint of view ( in the transfer's training room)**

"Hey, it's not my fault they ran out of breakfast cake" Will defended.

"Your right, it's Tris's" Christian stated mater-of-fact-like.

"And who brought me into the conversation?"

"Duh, me" Christina sounded bored already.

"I only had two pieces" I defended.

"Or three, maybe four or five or six or"

"I think we get it Christina, Tris has an addiction to Dauntless cake"

"We can all talk about Tris's addiction to Dauntless cake later, right now we need to train" Four told all of us.

"Today we are going to learn how to throw a knife and hit the target" Eric eyed each of us, " everyone grab three knifes and stand in front of their own target"

Everyone quickly hurried to grab three knifes and stand in front of a target since it was Eric that said that. I was next to Zoey and Christina, standing next to Christina, big surprise, not, would be Will. Peter, Molly and Maddie all stood next to each other. Maddie held one of her knifes behind her back and was pretending to throw it over and over at me.

"Well, begin" Eric yelled at us.

Everyone started to throw their knifes. Peter and Maddie hit them almost perfect every time. From the look in Maddie's eys she was pretending the target was me and the center was my heart. Molly, Zoey and Ava each had only hit the target a few times but hadn't even gotten close to the center. Will and Christina were Ok, they hit the target every time but only hit the center a few times. Me, I was OK, I hit the target every time and was always close to the center if not on it.

"Lunch break" Eric announced.

Everyone filed out the room and down the hall to the cafeteria.

**Skip time to dinner that night**

"So, how being beat up by Edward Will?" I asked.

"Amazing, thanks for asking"

"Your very welcome"

"What about you, Molly any fun"

"Oh, tons" I replied finding it hard to keep a strait face.

"What about you Uriah have any fun being beat up?" I asked him.

"Oh, ya beating up Lynn was tons of fun"

"Hey, I won the fight" Lynn defended.

"Tris, can you see you in my office" Someone asked from behind.

"Why, so you can about how you and Maddie are together and how in love you are?" I replied knowing it was Four. For my attitude I couldn't help it, he brought out the worst in me.

"Tris, now"

"Ok, Ok, coming, don't have to much fun without me" I told my friends.

Again I followed Four down the hallways up the elevator and down the hallway. Four fumbled with the keys again and again his office, really his apartment, had the lights turned off. This time was different through. The room didn't smell of beer and when he turned on the lights it was clean. There weren't any clothes on the floor, the kitchen had all the dishes down and put away and from what I could see of the bedroom the bed was made and floor clean.

"You clean up nice"

"I guess, have a seat" He motioned to the coach.

I walked over to the coach and took a seat. The black coach was soft and smelled of Four. Four closed the door but didn't lock it and took a seat next to me. We seat in silence for a while.

"Are you going to say something?" I asked.

"I broke up with Maddie" He blurted out.

"Why?"

"The only reason I was with her was because she came right after you left with a deal. The deal was she would, help me forget you and I would give her money and a place to get as drunk as she wanted"

"Why did she come to you?" Might as well ask everything now.

"She knew that I liked you and after you left I would be, open to the idea of forgetting you, she also knew that I could get her back above the line"

"Who took her pace below the line?"

"You did"

"Do you regret it?"

"More then anything"

"Did you ever love her?"

"No"

"Do you love me?"

"Tris, I will always love you, no matter how many times you break my heart I will still continue to give it back to you"

Slowly Four get closer and closer to me till his face was inches from mine. I could feel him breathing as both of our breathes sped up. Finally he pressed his lips to mine.

**Ok, so that's it. I hope you liked this chapter. The up coming chapters should be around this long. Please review if you liked it and give me some ideas.**


	16. Chapter 11- Opening your eyes

**Chapter 12- Opening your eyes**

**Hello! I hope you liked the last chapter. It was my favorite so far. If you couldn't tell at the beginning Tris was dreaming of her and Four. I don't really have a lot to say, so on with the story!**

"Morning beautiful" Four told me as my eyes opened.

"Morning handsome" I told him back.

"So, " Four propped himself up on his elbow, "am I forgiving"

"Yes, what time is it?"

"Around 6:20, why?"

"Because breakfast is at 7, I have to go back to the dorms and get ready"

"Just get ready here"

"I don't have my stuff through"

"Just throw on what you had yesterday and one of my old sweaters, I'll give some extra time after breakfast to get to the training room"

"Thanks Four" I leaned down and lightly kissed his lips, "I call shower first"

I quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. For the first time since I came to Dauntless I was going to be able to take a shower without the worry of someone seeing me. Four's bathroom was really nice compared to the ones in the dorm, or the one big one in the dorm. The shower didn't even have to warm up. Instructors are so spoiled. After a nice long shower I put on my pants from yesterday and one of Four's old sweaters then headed to the kitchen. While Four took a shower I searched his fridge for something eat but most of the food was Abnagation food. Weird.

"Hey, Four" I called him once I heard the shower turn off.

'What?" he called back.

"Why is all your food from Abnagation?"

"Because sometimes I miss Abnagation and I'm to lazy to go to the cafeteria"

"Some instructor" I murmured to myself.

I decided to have an apple while I waited for Four. Soon he walked out dressed his normal black pants and a black T-shirt.

"Don't you look nice in my sweater" He told me as gave me a light kiss.

"We better get going you took forever in the shower"

"Says the one who took twenty minutes"

"That's different I'm a girl"

"And I'm a boy"

"Can you get going I don't want to be late"

"Fine, let's go"

We went to elevator together but once got the hallway with the cafeteria I went first. Four waited thirty second after I went before he went. I went strait to my seat and sat down next to Christina and Marlene.

"Hey" I said as I grabbed some food.

"Ok, seriously where do you go?" Uriah asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Christina said you never went back the dorms after Four told you to go his office"

"Oh, that"

"Oh my god, did you spend the night with your instructor?" Christina asked.

"No, or at least not in the way your saying it"

"Then in what way?" Will asked.

"I just fell asleep there"

"Then why didn't you come back to the dorm when you woke up?" Marlene asked.

"Wow, everyone is getting in my business now, because Four offered to let me take a shower at his place"

"So, did you sleep in his office or at his apartment?" Christina questioned.

"His apartment is his office"

"Who's sweater are you wearing?"

"Four's"

"Your sharing clothes with him now?"

"Eww, no I just borrowed one of his old sweaters"

"You can't fight in that through, how are going to fight?"

"Four is letting me have some extra time in between training and breakfast to back to the dorms and change, does that answer all your questions?"

"Pretty much, but I'll let you know if I have any more" Christina told me before she started to eat again.

"Hold on, Four's letting you have extra time in between breakfast and training, right?" Will questioned.

"Yes, why?"

"Because if Eric finds"

"So what if Eric finds out Four gave me extra time, what's he gonna do Four is an instructor too so they have equal power"

"Eric is in training to be a leader and Four works in intelligence," Uriah stated, "who do you think has more power?"

"Eric isn't a leader, yet" Christina defended.

"Your right, he'll be in a one week, what's the difference?"

"In one week I'll be in dauntless, so he can't hurt me" I replied.

"No, Eric can hurt you more then"

"How? He can't make me factionless"

"Yes he can, If he's a dauntless leader and you're part of the dauntless faction then your nothing more then a puppet to him"

"A puppet he can't kick out"

"Look guys, dauntless is a hard faction when you can't do the things dauntless does any more they kick you out, like it you get to old or an injury that can't heal and will effect your ability, if Eric manages to hurt you or anyone else bad enough that your ability is effected for more then about a month then your out" Uriah told us.

"He's right, me and Uriah were have been here longer then you guys" Marlene backed him up.

"Crap, I'm going to go change now" I told them.

"You haven't even eaten yet"

"I don't want Eric to find out and I don't want to be factionless"

"I think it might be a little late for the first thing" Christina as she starred at Maddie and Peter talking to Eric.

"They wouldn't, they don't even know" For the first time in a long time I wasn't worried about not having Four but losing him.

Maddie had the evilest grin I've ever seen on her face as she and Peter talked to Eric. I take it back I don't hate Peter the most, I hate Maddie the most. Eric kept on looking at me like I stool something special of his and he wanted to kill me for it. Honestly I was starting to think he would. After a few minutes Maddie and Peter walked bak to their table but Eric stayed looking at me like he just go the information that could make me factionless. He probable just did. Slowly he turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

"I'm leaving" I told my friends.

"You can't run off again" Uriah stood up determined to stop me, "if you run off you will become factionless"

"Not if I don't return to the city"

"That's where you were," Christina for the first time looked shocked, "You left the city, how?"

"Let's just say the reason Amity is so nice is because they're always high"

"I need to go if I want to catch the next train"

"Tris, please don't leave again" Christina begged.

"If I stay both me and Four will become factionless"

"How do you know Maddie already told him maybe she told him something else, maybe we can blackmail her with her relationship with Four before she tells Eric" Marlene suggested.

"Aren't you suppose to be the nice one?" Will asked her.

"Hey, I can have my mean moments" Marlene defended.

"Marlene, Uriah can we please for once do one thing at a time" Christina asked.

"And what be that one thing?" Uriah questioned.

"Blackmailing Maddie of course" Chrisinta answered.

"Why? Tris isn't even going to stay" Lynn asked.

"Because Tris will stay and we will make Maddie factionless no matter what it takes" Christina's devil side coming out, "now Tris go get ready for training I'll come with you"

Without another word Christina dragged me out of the cafeteria and into the dorm room. She went over to my bed and pulled out some clean clothes for me then through at me she sat down on my bed.

"Well, are you going to get changed we don't have a lot of time before training starts"


	17. Chapter 12-Late

**Chapter 12- Late**

**Hi! Ok, so sorry I haven't written in like forever. I've been so busy, I just got back from horse camp and my trip to Paris. The internet in Paris was really bad and well it was Paris I had better things to do.**

"We're here!" Christina yelled as we ran into the training room right before the first fight started.

"And five minutes late" Eric informed us, "now why is that?"

"Um," Christina started.

"I hit my head really hard on top bunk and Christina brought me to get it checked out, but I'm ok" I lied.

"Christina take Will's place in the first fight against Edward, I'm watching you Tris"

Quickly I walked over to our little corner and stood next to Will. Edward and Christina began to circle each other but Edward wasn't one to wait and kicked Christina hard before they even made a full circle. Christina most have toughened up when I left because I didn't take long for her to recover and punch him. Not matter how hard she threw that punch she was still fighting Edward and Edward would always be prepared for that. Edward grabbed her wrist and twisted it backwards while Christina whimpered in pain. Some how in the next thirty seconds Christina ended up knocked out on the floor and edward standing above her.

"Next Tris and Molly" Eric announced.

Both me and Molly stepped up while Will helped Christina up and back over to our corner.

"Fight!" Eric yelled.

Now I wish I really did hit my head on a bunk, anything would be better then fighting Molly.

**I'm sorry this is really short but I really just wanted to post something today.**


End file.
